epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectthePixel35/Epic Rap Battles of YouTubers 1-Jacksfilms vs KassemG
HEY GUYS. I'm quitting Epic RTP Battles of History because YOLO. So now, I'm making a series inspired by Lasse's tourney, Epic Rap Battles of YouTubers. As you can tell, this series is only for YouTubers, and I will think of match-ups that would be decent. So today, this features two famous YouTubers, KassemG and Jacksfilms battle to see who is the better entertainer. Teh Battel Beat Kassem starts at 0:21 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF YOUTUBERS!!!!!! JACKSFILMS!!!! VS!!!! KASSEMG!!!!!! BEGIN!!!! Kassem G: I'm Going Deep! Over 2 million, you don't even have 1 mil, Now I'm making a new edition of "The Death of Jacksfilms" Despite all your collabs, you don't even really have good friends, While I'm hanging with ERB, you got vids I can't comprehend. Let me interview you on the street, how does it feel to be beat? You might as well go to your channel and just click "delete" Like WTF? Jackass, you weren't famous until a Snuggie parody, Then you might have gotten fame, but not as much as me. I'll make some Music on the Streets about your defeat, My videos are original, yours is just repeats. Don't stare at me with that stupid face of yours, I'll hang you on the ceiling by your sideburns. Jacksfilms: YOUR RAPPING SUCKS. Seriously, what did I just hear? You're just an immature guy, kissing ERB's rear. It's JACK CITY, BICH, get off my turf. You can quit YouTube now, because I joined first! All your girlfriends, failed it. All your videos, failed it. But whenever I post a new video: NAILED IT. Go ahead and try, your raps are parody worthy. Watch me KILL this G Frod, I'll even make it a movie. Kassem G: Saying I'm a faker? Ha! Time to meet your Maker. I'm very cute and popular, just look at all your haters! You're a creepy 24-year-old sitting in his basement, Making videos with guys who feel sorry for you with shitty equipment. I'm your Worst Nightmare, hey man, U Jelly, Jack? At least I don't title all my videos in ALL CAPS. So you know what? You can just calm the fuck down. You're better off dead, so let me do that now. Jacksfilms: Not so fast, trying to beat me? I know you can't. All that I see is just more of a Failure than these Pants. It's time that I show you the True Meaning of Rapping. I'm in my basement? Coming from the guy who's always fapping. There's a million more boring guys like you on NewTube, I'm chilling with my friends, while you're staring at girls' boobs. Just look at your nose! It's bigger than your ego, Dark shirt? Blue vest? You look like you're emo. Kassem G: I'm in the top charts! You're left behind in my dust, You could say the same for me, but everyone knows that you suck. Jacksfilms: Well you're 29 years old, and still making vids for a living? Just like your vids, your raps are repetitive, you should at least consider quitting. (They start punching and kicking each other, until someone interrupts their fighting.) ???: STOP. Tobuscus: (Comes in on a Gryphon, starts at 2:18) Hello once again, audience, it's time for the showdown. You're both EPIC FAILS, and both of you are too loud. Jack, you're my friend, but look at what you're doing, I can't stand your rhymes, this day you'll be ruing. And then there's you, Kassem G? Never heard of you. Not a good first impression, none of it's good, your "fame" is through. I got more subs than you two combined, your vids are just loops. Bless neither of your faces, and bless neither of you, piss off! BOOP! (Battle ends) WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT??? YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!! EPIC RAP *click* BATTLES OF YOUTUBERS!!!!!!! Who won? Kassem G Jacksfilms Tobuscus Category:Blog posts